Cameras are commonly used to capture an image of a scene. Additionally, some cameras are waterproof or are positioned in an underwater casing. These cameras can be used to capture an image of a scene that is underwater.
It is well known that water attenuates longer wavelength light more then shorter wavelength light. As a result, underwater, at shallow depths, red structures in the scene no longer appear red. This effect continues for increasing depths, and longer wavelength (visible) colors. As a result thereof, typical underwater photographs are dominated by short wavelength colors, e.g. blue and the longer wavelength colors, e.g. red are absorbed proportionally to the depth underwater.